El Heraldo
by neah20
Summary: Se presenta en cada campo de batalla, anhelando alguien que la derrote... saciar su sed de sangre... Sin reino, sin lealtades... solo un vagabundo mostrando su espada a quien desee enfrentarlo. ONESHOT


One-shot no tengo derecho ni de Bleach ni de magi (solo exceso de imaginación y unas profundas ganas de no trabajar en horarios de trabajo XD)

XXXX.- Pasar de "x" tiempo.

=El ocho espadas=

Fue como un impulso que mordió cada sentido de los magi presentes en el mundo, no fue algo revelador o esperanzador como el nacimiento de la singularidad que muchos años después conocieron como Sinbad, el ahora rey de Sindria.

Esto fue salvaje, una naturaleza violenta aun en la lejanía de su misteriosa ubicación para cada magi... aplastante casi como si apretaran tus pulmones intentando sofocarte, pesado como una roca enorme tratando de aplastarte.

Incapaz de contenerse, de controlarse pero tan poderosa como no imaginaban.

Scheherezade tropezó de su trono ante la mirada inquieta de sus súbditos... Yunnan entre las sombras de la gran falla en verdad derribo la taza del té que había estado bebiendo con tranquilidad... el joven Judal parpadeo sus ojos carmesí desde sus aposentos buscando en el entorno la molestia a sus sentidos, siendo el menos experimentado no sabía a quién acusar.

Mientras la oculta Arba, cuyos ojos de Gyokuen oscurecieron ante la incertidumbre de esta molestia extranjera que no puede identificar.

Pero así como vino a golpear a cada sensor en el mundo, se apagó como el enorme mar contenido y casi imperceptible... dormido pero peligroso.

A muchos kilómetros de cada ubicación, en las fronteras del sur de Kou... Hakuyuu Ren cabalgaba en dirección a su pelotón con urgencia absoluta, llegando a lo más alto de la loma de esa amplia pradera se detuvo en seco ante la imagen que detallaba sus ojos.

La planicie que alguna vez fue un campo de hierba verde ahora estaba cubierto de cuerpos desmembrados o sangre dispersa tanto de aliados como enemigos... en medio de esto una figura pequeña, delgada y femenina cuya espalda ese haori blanco ,manchado de sangre portaba un símbolo extranjero en bordados negros era el único sobreviviente.

Era la única en un mar de sangre y acero.

Hakuyuu contuvo el aliento cuando fue mirado por esos ojos azules penetrantes aun a esa distancia tan poderosa como su aura, exponiéndola como la culpable de esta masacre de alguna forma sin temor a equivocarse.

Fue como si el peso se triplicara ante su mera atención, el caballo huyo tirando a su jinete que fue tomado por sorpresa... antes de ponerse en guardia el primer príncipe fue aplastado por la gravedad quitándole aún más la respiración, apretando sus músculos al suelo duro y trayendo un viento cuyo aroma del acero de la sangre ahora era notable.

Una carnicería, el impotente príncipe trato en vano de moverse.

Pasos silenciosos, entrenados y con la inminente atmosfera de muerte se escucharon poco a poco acercándose a esa loma en donde el incapaz noble tenía la sensación de ser acechado... su único pensamiento racional es que sea lo que sea, esta persona es un monstruo más allá de lo que uno puede imaginar aun cuando creyó ver todo al conquistar una mazmorra.

-Patético- su voz era grave, suave como una briza mortal al instalarse encima del príncipe que solo podía ver los pies de una dama cuyas manchas de sangre no parecían perturbarla -Una contienda... una guerra... fracasos que no pueden siquiera hacerme sudar- recita como si fuera una forma de arte la masacre que acaba de hacer, además de su más grande decepción.

Hakuyuu pensó que moriría, pero esta misteriosa dama solo siguió su camino mostrando a su paso una espada delgada manchada de la sangre de aliados y enemigos de Kou.

Pudo respirar con naturalidad después de cierto tiempo, mareado como estaba apenas se puso de pie admirando la zona sangrienta de guerra... sus ojos se aguaron, su voz le fue arrebatada dolido por todo esto... solo alimentando su voluntad de ponerle fin a las guerras y unificar al mundo.

Tratar de eliminar a esa hermosa mujer que trae la muerte.

Solo que esta voluntad seria heredada años después.

XXXXX

Rurumu se aferró a su voluntad para mantenerse de pie a pesar de las heridas infringidas por todos aquellos que deseaban pasar por encima de ella para alcanzar la debilidad de Sindria ahora indefensa.

Iba a morir, era lo único seguro de todo esto.

Pero la Imuchakk no dejaría a nadie pasar no importa los resultados.

El mar era un aroma familiar, la sangre salpicada arruinaba el bello ambiente de su amada isla... ha pasado una eternidad en su percepción arruinada, la alta mujer puede decir que aunque mueve los brazos ya no los siente... hay incontables flechas en su cuerpo, lanzas y diversas armas... la muerte estaba cercas, demasiado y solo extrañara los rostros de su gente preciada.

-Imperdonable- fue una palabra suave no registrada en un campo sangriento de batalla.

Si alguien mirara a otra dirección fuera del Imuchakk fiero, se percataría de la suave mujer que se desliza entre la carnicería, escombro y armas con una facilidad entrenada... de esos rasgos bellos manchados con una sonrisa oscura, unos ojos hermosos en azul con un brillo sádico, en su delicada mano una espada con una vestimenta muy cubierta para el clima del sur.

Nadie la noto, hasta que fue tarde... solo un único aviso el cortar del viento mientras las líneas enemigas se reducían en el entorno de una Rurumu ya ciega por la muerte.

Una danza cubierta de sangre salpicada en el aire de la isla tropical, no importaba que artimaña usaran en contra de esta desconocida... nada funcionaba... solo la emocionaba más cuando algún bastardo resistía lo suficiente para caer en la segunda o tercera ondulación de la espada.

Negro y blanco fue inolvidable para los aterrados invasores... la suavidad de una muerte inminente... el juguete maleable en manos de un niño divertido de destruirlos, desapareciendo mucho antes de que los defensores de Sindria regresaran para ver su amada patria pisoteada.

Sinbad y sus generales lloraron a sus muertos... pero hay testigos que pudieron darle la información preciada de esta misteriosa dama que redujo al enemigo con solo un balance de su espada acompañada con una sonrisa serena llena de crueldad.

XXXXX

Su Clarividencia le ha facilitado el poder rastrearla después de años de pistas sangrientas.

Ha tomado a Muu junto con sus hermanos fanalis para esta inminente reunión en los confines del imperio Reim... un soleado sol en sus cielos despejados, el ligero viento de la arena suelta removiéndose a su voluntad, el horizonte algo borroso por el calor pero sabe vendrá.

Puede decir sin temor a equivocarse que "esa" persona también sabe que está ahí, no teme enfrentarle al no desviar su camino y la magi solo se llena de incertidumbre.

Toma su báculo con fuerza, su sereno porte y Scheherezade sabe que su objetivo se acerca a su punto en esa pequeña sombra de una palma solitaria con sus guardaespaldas tensándose ante la figura abriéndose paso en la lejanía.

Cabello oscuro tan lacio sin anudarse por el viento seco del clima de Reim, una ropa pesada en colores impropios para el calor... una fea cicatriz visible en el ligero escote de su vestimenta... piel blanca y ojos sombríos mirándolos directamente en rasgos que no pueden ser ubicados con algún reino del mundo.

Casi es de Kou pero esta esa delicadeza que no encaja.

No se le puede calcular la edad, quizás demasiado joven pero la magi sabia puede ser mentira.

-Saludos, singularidad de primer orden- gesticula con una inclinación modesta Scheherezade cuando sabe está a una distancia que puede ser escuchada.

La dama extranjera se instala a unos pasos, una postura elegante, entrenada y educada dejando en evidencia templanza aunque su delicada mano en el mango de su espada en la cintura, su mirada serena tiene ese brillo peligroso que puede ser igual al salvaje lado de un Fanali.

Muu se tensa al igual que sus hermanos detectando a un semejante de alguna forma.

-Saludos, pequeña magi- su tono era amable con un sereno gesto de bienvenida o aprobación por su dedicación.

Alexius quería exigir respeto por el grosero título para su amada señora, pero sus sentidos primarios le susurraron que no hiciera nada imprudente... era como si su lado fanali le exigiera tener cuidado.

Scheherezade no se siente insultada, sus instintos le dicen que el mote de "pequeña" no es por su tamaño sino por la edad y eso la cautiva o intimida considerando los verdaderos años que tiene -¿Tiene algún nombre?- pregunta cortes.

La extranjera le dirige un gesto ausente -¿Retsu? ¿Yachiru? ¿Kenpachi? ¿Unohana?- dice con un dejo de incertidumbre, como si tratara de decidir cuál encaja con ella pero no puede llegar con la respuesta correcta.

La magi en verdad la mira, se percata de sus fuertes rasgos suavizados por la pérdida... sabe los indicios de la amnesia, este personaje parece percatarse de sus sospechas y le sonríe... como si le dijera que aunque sabe es tan vieja, que es un guerrero no sabe su nombre ni su pasado.

-¿Tu pequeña? A caso tendrás nombre- regresa por cortesía a la que titula mentalmente como Retsu, solo porque ese nombre encaja con la delicadeza de su aspecto aunque desconoce la profundidad del nombre.

-Scheherezade- se presenta tardíamente con un sonrojo de vergüenza por la falta -Muu, Myron y Lo´lo- señala a quienes están silenciosos a sus espaldas.

-¿Tienes negocios conmigo?- Retsu inclina otro tanto su cabeza con sospecha pero curiosidad.

La magi se endereza -he registrado su llegada... seguido sus pistas, pero hasta ahora coincido en conocerla- admite.

La mujer no dice nada para alentar un comentario, solo mantiene la neutralidad amable en sus rasgos aun cuando el viento seco revuelve el cabello y azota su entorno.

-Dígame, singularidad ¿Su objetivo?- pregunta Scheherezade muy consciente de los incidentes donde se ha visto envuelta esta peculiaridad, como la sangre ha corrido por esos campos de batalla que ha decidido participar y sus nulas preferencias.

Quiere saber si debe preocuparse... si debe intervenir antes de que este lobo solitario decida voltearse a su preciado imperio.

-¿Debo tener uno?- inclina su cabeza sutilmente, hay una cálida gentileza en sus rasgos templados pero diversión en el azul profundo de sus ojos.

Hay un chasquido de pánico que no se ve en la serenidad de la magi al apretar su báculo - Entonces ¿Por qué caminas el sendero del guerrero, mi señora?- dice con resolución mostrando sus hermosos ojos verdes para coincidir con los azules fríos.

-Lo camino porque es lo único que recuerdo- su tono no vacila, sus ojos se vuelven lejanos mirando más allá del grupo -Porque estoy en búsqueda de otra persona fuerte que pueda decirme porque estoy aquí...- enfoca a la rubia -Porque cuando lo encuentre, quizás pueda detenerme, usar esta espada para otra cosa que no sea matar-

Scheherezade la mira nuevamente.

-Así que pequeña ¿Tienes otro negocio?- pregunta con una sonrisa torciéndose a sombría casi maniaca -O puedo empezar a medir a tus guardaespaldas- ronronea ansiosa.

La magi no estaba preparada para esto.

XXXXX

Cuando usa la sanación fue un instinto que broto al encontrar a un niño en el desierto en necesidad.

Una habilidad que parece su segunda naturaleza, unos conocimientos brotando de las sombras de la muerte y sangre... un grillete que sentía la amarraba aún más a esa serenidad que opaca su entorno salvaje.

La apodada Retsu aprieta sus puños en nudo, esta ese instinto de querer trenzarse el cabello para cubrir su amada cicatriz... hay rojo, promesas y cambio en sombras nubladas en los rincones de un cerebro que no conecta como puede salvar cuando le gusta matar.

Para cuando el niño abre sus hermosos ojos que parecen coincidir con su color de cabello, le sonríe tan bello que ilumina su día... opaca sus tendencias... asilencia a la bestia.

Lo castiga cuando esas pequeñas manos se dirigen a su pecho, lo levanta y sacude diligentemente con platicas descuidadas del niño de alguna aventura o como intentaba buscar a sus preciados amigos... Retsu se da cuenta que está poniendo atención, que siente un instinto protector brotando y junto a ese lado maternal la ponen al contacto con un lado de sí misma que le pinchaba.

No le gusto.

Ese grillete que sentía con la sanación crecía, podía sentirlo cerca de cerrarse... de confinarla a una fina jaula que amenaza con cortarle la libertad de matar... de darle consciencia o arrepentimiento.

Así que la vagabunda despiadada alentada por esta incomodidad no duda en dejar al niño cuando se topa con un grupo de gente a caballo que los guían a una pequeña comunidad conformada de tiendas de campaña y una historia.

En todo este momento el niño se enfocó en ella, como si fuera asombrosa, como si no estuviera manchada y un atisbo de brillo en sus ojos aceptándola como lo más grande y hermoso del mundo... de nuevo la bestia arrullo, burbujeo y la espada se mantuvo en la funda.

-A dónde vas hermana- el nombrado Aladdin le dice con un puchero desolador al borde de ese campamento del pequeño poblado de Kouga.

Hay una sonrisa pegada en su rostro, serena y tranquila como lo ha estado en este corto lapso -A buscar, al igual que tu-

-¿Amigos?- Aladdin se anima ante la misteriosa hermana, era muy bella para estar sola pero no empujo tales temas cuando es tan silenciosa... como Morgiana... pero hay algo es su pecho que la reconoce y respeta.

-No, rivales- responde con seguridad.

El niño la mira confundido pero le despide con promesas de volverse a ver, aunque la vagabunda en verdad deseaba que no fuera el caso porque siente que está siendo domesticada con su inocencia.

Que esa espada o conciencia estuvieron silenciosas en la compañía de Aladdin, no exigió sangre de los combatientes de Kouga... que no puso a prueba ni hizo una masacre... prefirió perderse en el desierto amplio de un clima árido sin mirar atrás para recuperar esa conocida sed de sangre.

En este mundo cruel la hostilidad no tardó en llegar a ella tan fácil como respirar, que un grupo de comerciante de esclavos decida enfocarla como objetivo... un hermoso error cuando la dama saca su espada con una sonrisa rompiendo la gentileza de esos días.

No hay bondad como no lo mostro en ese momento con Scheherezade o Aladdin... danzo sutil, efectiva y en pasos que venían a ella de algún lado... disfruto la humedad de la sangre salpicando su rostro, el horror de los testigos que no eran su presa para su suerte.

El grillete fue burlado por la Kenpachi.

XXXXX

La niebla flota silenciosa para cubrir el entorno, pero aun así la pudieron ver.

La tropa de la niebla se encoge considerablemente ante la mirada penetrante de unos ojos azules oscuros de una hermosa dama que parece contemplarlos, catalogarlos y analizarlos... en sus pies con sandalias cubiertos de calcetas habían cuerpos dispersos en gritos silenciosos de los diferentes guardias de ese hotel localizado en el centro de Baldadd que habían intentado robar esa noche.

Al inicio Kassim pensó en un aliado aún más útil que Alibaba, pero haber sido cortado casi por la mitad le alentó a no acercarse sin tener un arma asegurada.

La figura delicada volteo en un movimiento sutil removiendo la niebla que cubría el entorno evidenciando la destrucción aún más amplia de la que pensaron... ese rostro mostro paciencia, serenidad y una calma de traer la muerte a quien siquiera desee dirigirle la palabra.

Estaba esa sensación de correr para todos los testigos, pero esa mujer ha asesinado a cualquiera que lo intente o le dé la espalda... no hay piedad aun ante las palabras de clemencia de algunos soldados o miembros de la tropa por igual.

A este punto llegaron solo a mirarse inmóviles como un ratón no queriendo provocar a un gato muy hambriento.

Alibaba palidece cuando la delgada espada en esas manos delicadas le señalan como el siguiente objetivo.

-Pareces un guerrero ¿lo eres?- le dice en su tono frio con una sonrisa manchando la pureza del rostro, sus ojos brillan con maldad agregándole un atisbo de aterradora sensación arrastrándose aún más en sus pieles.

Kassim quiere esconderse muy lejos... pero tercamente saca su arma cuando es obvio lo han visto con la misma hambre que a su amigo Alibaba.

XXXXX

Al-thamen testigo silencioso entre las sombras miran con asombro la masacre abriéndose paso desde los barrios bajos hasta la zona de hoteles para terminar en el palacio principal de Baldadd... ambos magos en sus rostros cubiertos sonríen agraciados por esta destrucción no planeada.

Es una mancha extendiéndose silenciosa y fatal.

La singularidad puede que no esté trabajando para ellos, que cualquier tipo de negociación término con la muerte de los emisarios de Arba... pero el sendero de sangre es beneficioso, destructivo y casi agraciado.

Lo que ha provocado a la magi de Reim fue muy sonado para los adoradores de Ilah.

Aunque no la mato.

Pero ella los mira desde lo más alto del palacio con sus ropas algo chamuscadas del último combatiente al que le ha dado la única piedad de sobrevivir... de ver la muerte tan cercas para obligarlo a crecer y corregir el camino de un líder de una tropa tonta.

Es curioso piensan los sacerdotes como su propio Judal carece de esta sensación temible de oscuridad pero tan pura como el rukh revoloteando a su entorno... no hay depravación, solo una naturaleza tempestiva de destrucción que le da un punto a su favor a la singularidad.

Retsu salta desde su ubicación, corta fácilmente a los heraldos en los cielos reduciéndose a muñecos cayendo al suelo duro... aterriza con gracia ajena a sus acciones, lo que ha provocado y como ha cambiado el destino de tantos.

Cuando llega Sinbad no hay príncipe regente más que Alibaba queriendo reformar un país en ruinas por el "heraldo de la muerte" como han apodado a la misteriosa dama que parece no ha envejecido desde que estuvo en el escenario de la caída de la primera Sindria.

Tampoco parece favorecer a ningún bando al arrasar con cualquier resistencia desde su llegada a los barrios bajos si sus espías no dicen mentiras.

El pelimorado sonríe forzado a la reunión de Aladdin con el rubio, se siente optimista conforme se da cuenta del potencial de estos comodines... pero su sonrisa cae cuando aun Kou arrastra sus manos en las sombras del reino en ruinas.

Aun puede negociar, pero Baldadd cae en poder del Imperio Kou.

XXXXX

Sinbad acababa de llegar a su preciado palacio, miro a los dos regordetes niños y estaba por ordenarles que corrieran para bajar de peso cuando un sonido de romperse hizo eco en todo su reino trayendo consigo una fuerte ventisca.

No tiene que tener una conexión con su barrera para saber que ha sido rota, que algo ha aterrizado descaradamente en su palacio resquebrajando sus paredes, azotando con tierra y escombro y tensando los instintos de todo guerrero habitante actual del lugar.

En pánico el rey de los mares corrió a la ventana más cercana para ver la cúpula dorada que protegía su isla con un agujero enorme que parecía agrietarse como un cascaron delicado... nadie se ha atrevido a atacar Sindria en todo este tiempo.

Bajo la mirada al jardín principal que parecía una zona de guerra escarbada, los guardias ya estaban rodeando la zona llena de polvo hasta que todo se asentó revelando a una mujer alzarse regia ante el entorno.

Era la imagen de la muerte, la inminente destrucción de su reino reflejado en esos ojos azules que parecían coincidir una milésima de tiempo con el dorado de Sinbad... podía ponerle nombre a este personaje, aquel que ha estado vagando por todo el mundo interviniendo guerras a favor de la imperiosa matanza.

El heraldo de la muerte vuelve a Sindria.

Se prepara en toda su altura aferrado al marco de la ventana como si fuera la vida, la dama parece darle una mirada poco impresionada mientras los guardias ladran ordenes... la espada esta por ser sacada... la sed de sangre brotaba a mares siendo notable por sus años de entrenamiento.

Nadie se movió incontables segundos, Sinbad sabia estaba por empezar la lucha de su vida.

-¡Hermana!- el burbujeo alegre de un Aladdin asomándose por el costado del rey de Sindria rompió el aura asesina de la dama aun en el cráter... parecía parpadear para mirar al pequeño niño gordo que ahora estaba al borde para tener más altura agitando su mano animadamente en saludo.

El rey de los mares está congelado.

-¡La conoces!- acuso Alibaba sintiéndose acalorado, Kassim seguro siente el corazón en la garganta desde donde sea este viendo a esa pesadilla llegando a Sindria.

Morgiana y Masrur miraban a Aladdin como si fuera algún tipo de presa inconsciente del peligro, sus instintos fanali en sincronizado sentimiento de riesgo se agitaron inseguramente... Sinbad y Jafar solo abrieron la boca descaradamente.

-¡Por supuesto!- el niño gordo parecía ofendido -¡Es la bella hermana de las que les hable!- añadió con un brillo emocionado en sus ojos.

Bueno, diciéndolo de esa manera Sinbad con su conocimiento amplio en el campo femenino acepta sin chistear que esta mujer era asombrosa en todos los ramos... si no fuera tan descabellada o aterradora seria uno de los intentos más valorados para el mujeriego.

-Estas consciente que esa señora es terrorífica- Alibaba susurro febrilmente, recordando lo cerca que esa espada estuvo de rebanarle la cabeza eso sin contar las incontables cicatrices horribles que Kasimm y el comparten hoy en día.

-Acaba de aterrizar en medio del jardín de la nada- Jafar agrego secamente, su postura era firme y sus manos ocultas eran obvio buscaron la seguridad de sus armas.

Aladdin miro el jardín destruido, ligeramente la cúpula cayéndose a pedazos para luego aterrizar en la amable mujer que le ayudo en momentos de necesidad... esta todo mal pero a la vez no... Confió y mostro en sus ojos la seguridad de no tener miedo alguno por tan poderosa forma de entrar.

Sinbad iba a agregar su granito de arena para hacer entender al inocente magi de la verdadera fama de esta misteriosa dama cuando un viento fue su única advertencia antes de mirar la sombra ocultando el sol repentinamente de la ventana en la que estaban, el olor a jazmín revuelto con sangre será inolvidable para el casanova quien retrocedió al igual que el resto en una reacción meramente por instinto.

Jafar lanzo su arma por instinto pero esta simplemente fue golpeada por unas dagas que la dama saca de sus mangas como si fueran inexistentes, de hecho un reflejo porque no reconoce al asesino como lo que es... intentaría de nuevo pero la curiosidad gano en Sinbad deteniéndole el acto al igual que a Masrur.

Aladdin fue el único que se mantuvo firme mirando alegremente a la altura de su amiga quien aterrizo limpiamente en el interior sin dar un vistazo al resto, se agacho a su altura con su cabello tocando el suelo alfombrado -¿Aladdin?- su voz era más suave de lo que cualquiera pudo haber imaginado.

Sinbad pensó que combinaba con su aspecto delicado y elegante pero no lo dijo, solo cruzo sus brazos mientras con ojos dorados miraron el reencuentro de forma aguda.

-Hermana- aplaudió el magi al saltar en un aparente abrazo, pero una mano impidió que se acercara más de lo necesario.

Retirando su mano para ocultarla en su haori la dama negó en regaño al peli azul -Que te dije sobre los malos modales- le recordó.

-Pero se ven suaves- gimió el magi con un puchero infantil, todos dejaron un ligero sonido de asfixia ante las implicaciones... se sabía de las manías por el busto de las damas del pequeño y que lo haya intentado con alguien de tal fama era aterrador.

Sinbad solo mostro respeto pervertido que se ganó un codazo de Jafar.

-Aladdin- advirtió de nuevo la señora.

El peliazul parecía gravemente castigado al bajar la mirada avergonzada, nadie sabía qué hacer con la escena maternal llevándose acabo tan fácilmente delante de tantos testigos.

Negando cual madre a su hijo -hay que corregir tal comportamiento, Aladdin- se levantó a su altura con un ceño fruncido -y también hay que llevarte a un estado de salud más aceptable, la obesidad no es recomendable- agrega dando un paso hacia atrás para tener una vista del gordito magi.

-Entonces ¿te quedaras?- pregunta Aladdin esperanzado.

Alibaba se ahogó con su saliva, los fanali parpadearon en pánico, Jafar hizo un sonido de agobio y Sinbad vio un mundo de posibilidades abriéndose ante sus ojos.

Ojos azul profundo miraron largamente desde su altura al pequeño como si luchara consigo misma, bajo sus hombros levantando sus manos para tomar su cabello con fluidez y comenzar a trenzarlos hacia adelante cubriendo esa cicatriz en su pecho -solo el tiempo que me lleve el ponerte saludable, Aladdin- finaliza justo a tiempo de terminar su peinado que parece instalarle un aura menos peligrosa.

Jafar quería protestar, porque literalmente la señora se ha invitado a un reino que acaba de invadir descaradamente y destruir su hermoso jardín principal pero la mano de su rey le volvió a impedir sus quejas.

-Entonces, Bienvenida- Sinbad amplía sus brazos jovialmente, fue como si la dama se diera cuenta de su presencia -Soy el Rey Sinbad y cualquier amigo de Aladdin es bienvenido a Sindria- explica con un gesto soleado.

El azul oscuro parpadea en astucia, pero una gentil sonrisa se instala en su rostro -Agradezco su bienvenida, Rey de Sindria- se inclina ligeramente -Retsu parece un nombre ideal para ofrecer en este momento- admite en su saludo educado.

Todos parpadean confundidos, Alibaba podía jurar que esta mujer es otra a la salvaje que asesino limpiamente en su camino al palacio de Baldadd si no la hubiera visto aterrizar violentamente como evidencia.

Por si acaso tomara su distancia al igual que advertirá a Kassim para no tener tal espantosa sorpresa (aunque seguro con el desastre que hizo no lo es tanto).

...

Retsu siente que es una máscara, que esta actitud que surge fácilmente de sí misma es engañosa... que esta dedicación de sanadora, esta amabilidad de conocimientos que destilan de las grietas de su personalidad es una argolla que amenaza con asfixiarla.

Es agobiante tener partes de ti que aprendes con el tiempo y que lo ejerces sin saber dónde lo aprendiste.

Se detiene a mirar el pueblo debajo de sus ojos abrumadores, la noche es oscura pero hay alegría en el pueblo... una imagen que no es igual a su hogar ¿Qué hogar?... no lo sabe pero esta imagen llena de ruido y desordenado con vegetación exuberante no es cómodo para sí misma... sabe a ciencia cierta que no es la ciudad que quiere ver.

Aladdin duerme en la gran cama detrás de ella, Retsu aun de pie en la ventana no se atreve a mirar al pequeño que la ha obligado de alguna forma a cumplirle con su presencia en este reino que vino a demoler... a comprobar si era tan divertido como la última vez en esta área.

Pero ha de cumplir su palabra al llevar la estricta dieta de su pequeño encargo con diligencia.

El niño rubio de Baldadd también es monitoreado con la dedicación aterradora.

Decide descansar, saca su haori de sus hombros doblándolo con ceremonia en la cómoda, desata su vestimenta negra con facilidad dejándola en la camisa blanca... suspira deseando despertar en otro lugar pero ya es tarde.

...

Puede sentir que es vigilada cuando camina por las mañanas a través de los pasillos del hermoso palacio... que todo guerrero digno se tensa a su mera estela de calma embustera... como pica su lado malicioso de provocarlos, de eliminar a cualquiera que pueda plantarse enfrente.

Pero se retiene.

De nuevo hay imágenes viniendo a su mente, como si ahora aprovecharan su momento de calma y techo seguro para bombardearla incesantemente... lo mismo siempre... unas estructuras agrupadas en una sola fachada tradicional ¿tradicional de qué? Los jardines aquí son diferentes de lo que su cerebro se burla... hay personas sin rostro esperándola para cualquier cosa en una habitación estéril.

La inminente sensación que es una de las pocas de la primera generación de este lugar.

¿Qué lugar?

-¿Qué significa el símbolo de su espalda?- pregunta una voz atrevida de dirigirle la palabra deteniéndola en medio de ese corredor de piedra y soleados jardines algo ocupados.

No es difícil de saber que al encararlo con educación era el rey de este lugar, el señor cuya confianza debe respetar pero su insolencia por el momento es tolerada... por ahora solo sonrió serena -¿Lo sabe?- regresa suavemente recibiendo una mirada confundida -yo no lo sé- responde verdadera.

Todos la ven, la vagabunda con su agudeza sabe que cada hombre "entrenando" está al pendiente para cualquier cambio de planes... como si pudieran detenerla de aplastar al único hombre que parece insistente en hablarle.

El peli morado la mira como si pensara intensamente -Entonces no lo sabes- llega a la iluminada conclusion.

-Es muy inteligente, pequeño- admira como una madre alagando la pequeña victoria de un hijo.

Sinbad se ve insultado -No soy un niño- ronronea con un paso casual de casanova como siempre lo hace cuando ella remarca la juventud que no se molesta en explicar.

Ella solo le sonríe.

El rey sabe que no habrá más respuestas -He preparado un guardarropa- cambia de tema.

La ahora Retsu sabe que se baña y lava su vestimenta en el momento... ha remendado incontables veces su ropa con manos hábiles entre agujas o hilo... esta esa necesidad de restaurar su haori que ha sido quemado, cortado y desgastado con su viaje... es buena, una de esas cualidades que no sabe de donde salieron junto con el cuidado de su capa blanca -le agradezco la atención- miente porque no habrá nada que la convenza de adoptar otro atuendo.

-Creo que le pueden quedar algunas cosas y siempre estoy dispuesto a darle joyería a una hermosa dama- ofrece como si tratara de compensarla, con esos ojos dorados mirándola por alguna reacción agradecida.

Por un momento puede ver a otro hombre en lugar de Sinbad, un sombrero de paja con su cabello ligeramente ondulado en castaño, una barba descuidada y un haori rosa... su sonrisa casanova, sus adulaciones descaradas junto con una actitud jovial o descuidada ocultaban su verdadero ser... alguien engañoso, manipulador, un gran líder y sobretodo alguien a quien temer o hasta respetar.

Sabe lo que pretende aun cuando no entiende quien es esa persona familiar que ha visto incontables veces en flashes rápidos.

Sinbad no es ese hombre, es un niño jugando con fuego.

-Es pretensioso de su parte, Rey de Sindria- su tono es educado pero esta ese filo peligroso provocando un arquear de ceja del peli morado, admira el valor de no retroceder -no cometa el error de pensar que somos amigos- le recuerda sonriente.

Seguro fue como una bofetada en el rey de los mares que parpadea entre sorprendido y decepcionado.

Retsu no será atrapada, con ese pensamiento se gira airadamente para continuar su andar calmado por el corredor en ningún momento ese rey parece perderla de vista... frunce el ceño cuando en su habitación hay ropas lujosas, joyería y cualquier cosa de manera constante sobre todo cuando su vestimenta está siendo lavada.

Regalos, le dice el niño Jafar con un aire molesto... se asegurara de dejarlos cuando se vaya, no se llevara nada de este lugar ni dará aires a un hombre que quiere atraparla.

Lo apartara con esa educación que no sabía tenia.

Morgiana es otra de las personas que tienen el valor de enfrentarle por propia voluntad, pero esta es menos molesta... comprometida a la protección de Aladdin y Retsu puede respetar esto... le sonríe, le alienta a practicar movimientos más sutiles de los que parecen estar enseñándole ese otro general del reino.

Es hermoso, vuelve a pensar al vagar por la ciudad ignorando las miradas de susurros de pueblo... el azul del mar reflejando el del cielo... el aire limpio sin ese picor que parece añorar, hay sueños viniendo... imágenes abriéndose paso en sus pensamientos... pero en ningún momento un nombre, un pasado y familia o amigos.

Su espada es un peso silencioso y hay algo que le dice no debe ser de esa manera... que la sangre no la despertara no importa lo que esté buscando... que le llame ¿Cómo?

Pero aun con ese pasar de los días, con las pláticas sutiles del Rey de los mares que parece no ser persuadido con sus despidos... o las cuestiones curiosas de Aladdin... no hay un deseo fuerte por siquiera saber si "Retsu" es su verdadero nombre.

Entonces como se había predicho, con sus conocimientos de sabrá de donde saco... Retsu logra que Aladdin junto con su joven amigo lleguen al peso ideal, es un poco incómodo saber que para el magi también afectaba la magia en su condición.

Aun cuando no lo parece, está ansiosa por marcharse de esta isla que siente más como una jaula.

Retsu no se ablanda con el gesto abatido cuando su partida llega una mañana cálida... no hay necesidad de barco, mira esa cúpula con burla cuando decide romperla de nuevo en su salida tempestuosa, planeando por los cielos con el mar muy por debajo.

No hay despedidas, no hay abrazos... ni oportunidades para suavizarle la idea de quedarse, de tener un hogar en Sindria... pero debe recordarles que no son amigos, que si desea puede regresar a aplastarlos con la facilidad de un mosquito.

Este no es su hogar, hay algo definitivo con ese pensamiento.

La trenza queda desprendida en su fuerte agarre para dejar la cortina negra libre al viento violento, la dama suspira con un aliento que ha contenido en ese tiempo dócil... sus parpados revolotean cuando el brillo definitivo vuelve en su apogeo... la espada pica para ser usada y sonríe cruelmente al barco debajo de sus pies.

Esclavos, guerreros, civiles... no importa quien sea, lo hundirá si no llegan a satisfacerla.

La Kenpachi vuelve.

XXXXX

Mogamett tiene la idea que puede atrapar a la singularidad sin reino.

Ha planeado esto por todos esos años que esa mujer ha vagado en el mundo... por cada campo de guerra... cada avistamiento... cada sendero de sangre, recolecta información de manera minuciosa con sus respectivas perdidas cuando sus investigadores terminan en el fuego cruzado.

Luego llega la información del magi de Reim.

Pero es persistente, Mogamett no quita sus intenciones no importa lo seductora que sea la idea de dejarla en paz... porque para alguien que aspira a la supremacía de los suyos necesita la herramienta perfecta que pudiera alimentar su hermoso horno.

Ese es el objetivo de tener sus ojos en el goi, en la singularidad sin nombre ni reino con la capacidad de funcionar como miles de presos sin esperanzas ahorrándole el número de ingredientes.

Cuando llega el día es en una mañana clara de verano, casualidades que aquella dama este destinada a pasar como vagabundo sin reino por su territorio... sus predicciones son adecuadas, pasara por las fronteras de su territorio donde comienzan a agruparse los magos necesarios con las runas adecuadas y borg más resistentes.

La trampa es fuerte, hecha solo para la singularidad.

Es un pesado aterrizaje en medio de la nada, sus magos levantan cada báculo en ese círculo perfecto sujetándola mágicamente en un vínculo irrompible que en verdad trae sonrisas arrogantes de cada participante de lo fácil que fue.

De hecho tienen la audacia de estar decepcionados porque esperaban que llevara más tiempo, que quizás la fama de esta goi era inmerecida y exageraciones estúpidas o que sobreestimaron el asunto.

Para el rector envejecido solo se abre paso entre su gente con su báculo como ayudante en su andar, ojos envejecidos brillan al detallar a la joven ahora llevada de rodillas por la fuerza de la magia con la que parece estar luchando -ahórrate las energías, no hay nada que pueda romperlo- aconseja con una sonrisa engreída.

La niña se queda quieta con su rostro cubierto por esa cortina de cabello oscuro tan largo como para ahora estar extendiéndose en el suelo al estar de rodillas, Mogamett está seguro ha ganado... que la chica se ha rendido y no importa lo capaz que sea, no habrá escapatoria de su magia avanzada.

Los magos que la sujetan con sus báculos se acercan haciendo que esos hilos relucientes se engruesen entorno a su objetivo que no parece moverse incomoda por lo que seguro será más ajustado.

Hay diversos planes para este importante ingrediente en su horno, antes de cualquier sacrificio averiguaran todo lo que se pueda de este goi... tal vez poner esa bonita espada como un trofeo después de sacarle lo que asumen es un poderoso Djinn.

Averiguar que secretos tiene una singularidad, que los hace tan especiales y tal vez poder contrarrestar al rey de los mares.

-La arrogancia de los tontos- ella silba divertida mirándolos más cerca, sus ojos se iluminan como si recordara algo repentinamente apagándose con la frialdad enloquecida de mover su mano con esfuerzo a su espada.

Los magos se congelan... Mogamett abre sus ojos al ver el movimiento sutil de alguien que no debería moverse.

Debería ser doloroso y lo es... solo que a Retsu no le importa porque acaba de escuchar algo en su cabeza... ese algo es mejor dicho un alguien alentándole a recordarla... una voz que suena familiar pero no había escuchado en todo este tiempo... le susurra cosas inconcebibles, alienta a dejarles en claro el lugar de estos insectos debajo de su suela.

-Shikai... Minazuki- es sonado de forma inminente.

Si para los magos apenas es notable cuando fauces se abren debajo tragándolos por completo, Retsu recuerda que normalmente esto debería no ser dañino pero ahora lo es... ese gran pez raya con un solo ojo resurge debajo de sus pies elevándola por los cielos sin dejar huella de lo que se supone es una espada.

Mogamett aprendería su error cuando el goi es liberado en esa criatura que induce el rukh a fortalecerlo... nadie más que un magi podría traer a un djinn físicamente.

Al-thamen agradecen este nuevo dato a recopilar de la singularidad... del heraldo de la muerte.

XXXXX

Yunnan se ajusta el sombrero en ese limpio aterrizaje en las llanuras de la gran falla, suelta en la seguridad del suelo a Morgiana quien mira interrogante en su inexpresivo rostro a quien ha estado habitando junto con la tribu Toran de manera armoniosa dándoles la bienvenida al mundo.

Es elegante en su postura, una gruesa trenza cae delante de su torso cubriendo el poco escote de su peculiar vestimenta... ojos relucientes como canicas bondadosas debajo de pestañas oscuras, una sonrisa serena que desmiente la brutalidad que puede ejercer con el agitar de su espada.

La singularidad de primer orden sin ningún reino a quien jurar lealtad o apego.

Morgiana le llama Retsu... Yunnan está seguro que ese no es el nombre verdadero, pero no puede discutir cuando se queda mudo ante su presencia tan cercana para su comodidad.

Aun su piel se eriza con la cercanía, la estática el rukh es fuerte y seguro le arrebatara el aliento si llegara a ser el deseo de impactar la gravedad como aquella primera vez... o las incontables que siguieron en menor escala... es una verdadera singularidad, pero tan diferente a Sinbad y mas caótica.

Todas sus acciones con el mundo pueden ser un problema aun cuando el rukh sea tan blanco e inocente, el vagabundo lo ha meditado con seriedad desde la seguridad de la falla... observo como trata en cada campo de batalla, cada desafortunado comerciante de esclavos, con el magi de Reim, Baldadd y como sudo frio cuando cayó en Sindria.

Pero todas sus dudas son puestas aparte ante la problemática más grande que la moral de esta singularidad, empuja a Morgiana con una sonrisa perezosa para que le explique el problema actual que estaban por tratar y el motivo principal de salir de su pequeña casa al fondo de la falla.

Su amiga tendrá más oportunidad que Yunnan, eso es seguro.

La dama le muestra astucia, como si supiera sus intenciones de disuadirla con la fanali pero le permite la indulgencia como una madre agraciando a un niño sin cualidades... Yunnan solo se mantiene silencio con su golpeado orgullo cuando Morgiana logra obtener la respuesta que se desea.

Para alguien sin la habilidad de ver el rukh pasaría de percatarse las pequeñas placas transparentes que hace en el aire debajo de sus pies la llamada Retsu en un camino hecho a su voluntad que usa para deslizarse a una velocidad que iguala su vuelo, una destreza única que en su larga existencia había descubierto.

Morgiana apenas puede seguirles el paso, la pequeña fanali llega al límite de su contenedor familiar y es tomada con facilidad por la dama que le ofrece la tranquilidad de un transporte seguro en un acto de buena voluntad.

Casi como si no fuera capaz de bañarse de sangre en uno de sus buenos días.

Yunnan trata de mirarla casualmente por el rabillo del ojo, las dos mujeres son presencias silenciosas y no hay alguna conversación que pudiera hacer sin sonar forzado, interesado o interrogatorio y no está hablando del hermoso mar abriéndose debajo de sus pies.

Se ajusta de nuevo el sombrero que ahora aprieta debajo de su mano para que no vuele a su libertad por el viento del vuelo, sus ojos parpadean al camino del flujo tiñéndose o perturbándose en la cima... suspira un poco incierto por las malas decisiones de los niños que parecen repetirse en todas sus vidas.

Siempre sangre, traición y violencia en un círculo que lo tiene cansado.

-Cuidado con lo que piensas, pequeño- la voz gentil de su acompañante lo saca de sus pensamientos tortuosos, Yunnan parpadea sorprendido en su dirección viendo una agudeza que casi le aseguraba podía leerlo fácilmente.

Se aclara la garganta -Gracias- admite un poco incierto, sonríe ligeramente -¿En verdad no recuerdas?- pregunta de la nada aprovechando la apertura.

La mujer no para su andar sobre el cielo, sus ojos se vuelven distantes al horizonte con una pequeña sonrisa -Todos los de tu tipo, son agudos ¿no?- señala divertida volviendo de nuevo su vista al rubio viajero -No lo recuerdo, pero tampoco lo necesito ¿para qué? Se lo necesario y aprenderé lo que puedo ser en el futuro-

La trenza dorada se agita violentamente, Yunnan tararea apreciando la respuesta filosófica -¿No te cansas?- pide recibiendo una mirada para que se explicara -de la sangre, la guerra y la lucha ¿no te cansas?-

-Tu gente es curiosa- ríe Retsu melodiosamente, casi como si estuviera poniendo a los magi que ha conocido en formación y por lo que sabe, solo le falta el sacerdote de Kou para completar la comparación -¿Cansarme del único camino que conozco?- sonríe ligeramente a Morgiana -Puede ser tortuoso... puede ser doloroso... puede ser la perdición para otros ¿para mí? No lo es- suspira en añoranza mirando donde su gruesa trenza negra descansa en su pecho -Dime Magi ¿te cansarías si lo disfrutas?- le arquea la ceja.

Yunnan aprieta los labios en total disgusto, sus ojos centellan en desaprobación y no está satisfecho con una respuesta como esa.

-No preguntes si no quieres saber mi respuesta, pequeño- amonesta Retsu sin mirarlo un momento más, el resto del viaje es igual de silencioso... por primera vez, el magi agradece haberse topado con los barcos de Sindria.

XXXXX

Hay un susurro constante de su espada como un consuelo en esa deriva de memorias, casi se siente satisfecha y puede admirar el paisaje debajo de sus pies.

Se instala en los cielos a unos metros donde la magia extrema se está fortaleciendo entre los numerosos propietarios de contenedor Djinn, Retsu casi tararea ansiosa por probar si alguno de estos es capaz de divertirla.

Pero no es el momento.

Fue mirada cuando llego, juzgada por alguna cara conocida que Retsu puede o no haberse topado en su camino o su espada... se mantiene sujeta a su trenza que parece adormecer sus impulsos imprudentes, agradece tal grillete porque seguro se hubiera dejado caer contra esa grotesca masa insulsa.

Medium, le había dicho el joven Yunnan... algo en si misma parece reprochar dicha existencia, otra de esas emociones que brotan sin saber de dónde... puede escuchar las almas torturadas como su base... puede verlas gritando en el tormento del que las unió para hacer la aberración.

El susurro de su espada es más fuerte que en los campos normales de sangre, enojada por tal existencia y ella misma se encuentra apretando sus manos o dientes en una ira templada que parece estar cociéndose en ese momento que se obliga como espectador.

Burbujea debajo de su piel.

El cielo se ilumina, un circulo perfecto se está dibujando y en el centro el rey de los mares llama los rayos alimentado por el resto de los contendientes... es hermoso... poderoso y puede que ese gigante en los suelos quede borrado cuando se descargue toda esa magia acumulada.

Pero ella sabe que no es el caso, solo cuando el polvo se asienta queda al descubierto el insulso ser reformándose rápidamente y levantándose imponente en su altura como si unos segundos antes no hubiera recibido la magia extrema de todos esos contenedores de metal.

Hay desesperación, un manto grueso de impotencia de los cansados mortales.

Retsu inclina su propia cabeza, sus ojos se iluminan al sacar su propia espada reluciente al sol de esa mañana... parada donde esta susurra el shikai llamando al ser de un solo ojo que le sirve de transporte.

Su espada abre la boca... muerde con fuerza uno de los brazos y es relajante de alguna manera ver la gran extremidad caer bruscamente al suelo sin poder regenerarse... esas palomas blancas mutan del negro liberando las almas de un grito eterno... un impulso, una forma de alentar a Minazuki bajo su mando a flotar entorno al médium como un tiburón olisqueando una posible presa.

Intentan miles de manos derribarla en un método tonto de defensa, pero no hay nada que pueda quitarle esta sensación definitiva que debe borrar la aberración que ha insultado todo por lo que ella cree ¿Qué cree?

No existe nadie en ese momento, la alianza de los mares en los cielos... el imperio Kou junto a Reim en el suelo... Yunnan o Aladdin... Retsu tiene en ese momento un deja Vu, una misión que brilla en ese mundo sin pasado.

Un desfile de imágenes conforme Minazuki devora al médium con lentitud pero definitiva.

La trenza que antes sentía como un grillete tiene un significado, la cicatriz que pica en algunas ocasiones ya tiene un causante, el haori blanco cuyo número es el cuatro escrito en Kanji un deber, su espada una parte de su alma una misión.

Chasquea los dientes con disgusto.

Hay nombres en su mente flotando, lugares que ahora no son imágenes vagas, conocimientos que ahora tienen un porque... se siente como un perro amaestrado que no tiene correa y esa libertad que había estado disfrutando le trae una molesta sensación de arrepentimiento.

O solo un picor en su consciencia.

Segura como el cielo azul no hay alegría en sus memorias ahora claras para alguien que fue kenpachi ahora volviendo a ser Retsu... maldice en nombre del rey alma aun en la austeridad de su rostro.

Una sensación absoluta de que no debería estar ahí, menos respirando crece en su conclusión a todo lo rebelado.

Cuando aterriza sueltamente se siente cansada, Retsu niega cualquier emoción al mirar como Minazuki se reduce a una espada satisfecha en su cintura... levanta la vista al cielo ahora sin la mancha de esa aberración y hay disgusto por completo en su ser.

-La creación de esta cosa ¿puede ser repetida?- exige en ese tono educado al que llega primeramente.

Aladdin tropieza apagando esa burbujeante bienvenida que iba a dar-¿hermana?- pregunta algo golpeado por la repentina autoridad diferente a la que fue víctima durante su dieta en Sindria.

Hay paciencia, pero con limites -Aladdin... ¿sabes si hay alguna posibilidad de ser repetida la fabricación de esta aberración?- pregunta calmadamente.

-Hay un horno en el fondo de Magnostadt- fue Yunnan quien responde ajustando su sombrero.

Retsu tararea comenzando su camino, recordando a ese viejo que tuvo la audacia de querer atraparla... ahora llena los espacios vacíos, el motivo para tal arrogante movimiento y tiene una posible respuesta... la querían usar para esa cosa, algo dentro de ella escupe en tal tontería.

Por el momento desmantelarlo... eliminar datos... ubicar a los involucrados... investigar... es la manera más sana para proseguir en el objetivo de aislar tal insulto en nombre del rey alma y el respetado ciclo... después averiguara como llego a ese lugar.

Yunnan parece leer sus intenciones al apartarse silenciosamente del camino arrastrando a un confundido Aladdin, Retsu mentaliza el protocolo para este tipo de situación... en el Seiretei tienen uno para cuando había algo que la doceava tuviera fuera de control... camina en un andar tranquilo con su objetivo aquella ciudad en ruinas.

Un hombre interviene en su camino, mirada exigente al señalarla con la espada -heraldo de la muerte- le dice en un tono de voz grave.

Conoce esa mirada, de hecho conoce al tipo de algún campo de batalla pero la capitana aun cuando quiera bañarse en su sangre tiene prioridades que tratar... aun cuando desea liberarse nuevamente.

Un suspiro impaciente -En este momento no tengo el tiempo ni paciencia para tratar con algún intento de venganza, niño- amonesta airadamente fulminando a quienes quieren defender al orgulloso hombre delante que al parecer es el primer príncipe de Kou -Ahórrate problemas, apartándote del camino- sonríe tan fríamente como lo desea.

El príncipe le da una mirada especulativa, tranquila y muy condescendiente sobre todo considerando el paisaje total al ver aterrizar a la alianza marina cerca de ellos asegurando un posible enfrentamiento -termina con tus asuntos- cede siendo critico en su situación -sin embargo como primer Príncipe del imperio Kou, exijo un juicio por tus crímenes-

-¿Crímenes?- espeta Retsu con un arquear elegante de ceja -¿Qué autoridad tiene tu imperio para creer tontamente que puede enjuiciarme?- se burla ligeramente para iniciar su andar -no te equivoques pequeño- finaliza al usar shunpo.

XXXXX

Hay una enorme cúpula plateada en medio de una destruida Magnostadt, es difícil no verla cuando el rukh blanco parece chocar constantemente o salir de esa delgada línea de energía tan visible aun para los goi.

Los obreros miran largamente para volver al trabajo... los habitantes de la ciudad se sienten ofendidos por tal libertad, pero si las autoridades lo permiten no dirán nada por el momento... mientras los magos parecen taciturnos susurrando miles de impropios o teorías sobre su horno confiscado por una singularidad sin reino.

Myers es una de las que no dejan de quejarse, pero también fue una de las interrogadas por esa espeluznante goi al que una vez intentaron atrapar y que dejo tantas bajas.

Está un poco preocupada por su amiga Irene a quien no ha visto desde que fue su turno para ser investigada junto con otros magos de alto nivel que estuvieron detrás de la gran arma de guerra que casi los mata a todos.

¿Quién le dio la autoridad? Quería gritarle en las pocas veces que ha salido de ese agujero que antes daba a los niveles bajos de la ciudad pero simplemente la orgullosa Myers se arrepentía de cualquier temperamento al pensar con su instinto de preservación.

No es tonta, esa dama ahora civil parece guardar un brillo como si esperara que alguien fuera lo suficientemente tonto para hacerla sacar su pulida espada y bañarse con la sangre de los incautos.

Es un monstruo con algún tipo de djinn... un heraldo de la muerte disfrazado de hermosa mujer.

Lo único tranquilizante es que ese invasor parecía tratar a todos de la misma manera... no importa si es un magi... un general... o un rey, si no tenían asuntos que tratar ni eras una figura de autoridad para sus ojos no te dejaría entrar, solo explicando en términos generales su objetivo de aislamiento e investigación.

Como alguien con liderazgo, como si supiera que buscar y como buscarlo... destrezas que uno desconocía de la goi sin reino.

XXXXX

Ella no es una especialista en tecnología como la doceava división, sin embargo esto no la limitaba cuando quería algo necesario en esta labor que ha establecido en este mundo que la ha recibido desde el momento en que aterrizo y sobrevivió sin ninguna pista de lo que fue.

Necesitaba instrumentales y los hizo perfectos aunque no a sus estándares.

Montar un artilugio que pudiera ayudarle con la memoria de los mortales tardo más de lo que deseaba, aun después de desarrollar sus utensilios tenía la necesidad básica de esta maravilla que usaban en el gotei para modificar mentes.

Eran primordiales si quería soltar a estos seres vivos íntimamente involucrados con el desarrollo y experimentación del horrendo proyecto que llevaron a cabo en este lugar, porque ella no quiere verse en la necesidad de establecerse para vigilar los pasos de esta gente.

Es libre, no tiene superiores ni un punto fijo pero tiene una moral.

Porque como capitana de una sociedad de almas, era necesario que este conocimiento no debe expandirse... porque la idea de manchar el rukh o alma como un método enfermo de combustible era insultante en muchos aspectos.

Así que cuando logro por fin después de tantos fracasos sostener una herramienta capaz de modificar memorias le trajo un alivio que se arrastró por todo su cuerpo, mira el entorno de esa ruina que ha levantado un pequeño campamento para luego caer donde la zona de prisioneros aguarda.

Todos parecen tener escalofríos por su escrutinio, algo normal cuando pasan después de su interrogatorio o conoces su fama en el mundo como heraldo quizás una combinación de ambos.

Quizás la cuarta división nunca tuvo la necesidad de una prisión... en la onceava nunca hubo uno... pero ha dado atenciones humanitarias para sus prisioneros que seguro hará orgulloso a Jushiro.

Hay luz entrante de la parte superior de ese agujero, hay tantos niveles superiores visibles desde el fondo donde se ubica... Retsu la verdad no es alguien cómoda con el desastre aun como Kenpachi por lo que ordeno todo lo posible y aisló el área antes de que cualquiera pudiera tratar de arruinar su trabajo de investigación y desmantelamiento.

Las caras de decepción de Aladdin no la persuadieron de dejarlo entrar o averiguar lo que ha estado haciendo con lujo de detalle... no cuando incluye tortura mental a sus criminales bajo su jurisdicción.

Además por lo que sabía, ese rey Sinbad estaba intentando en vano indagar en temas que no le incumben.

Es una alegría que por cualquier tema mundial tuvieran la necesidad de marcharse uno más pronto que el otro dejándola en su soledad sin necesidad de contacto fuera de esta zona.

Se acerca a paso tranquilo al área de prisioneros, al herramienta en sus manos formada de retazos de otras mágica armadas para dar un aspecto peligroso con la intención de asustar a esta gente... puede recordar ser Retsu, la amable capitana de la cuarta... pero aquí, esta vez es una combinación peligrosa de ambas.

No hay Yamamoto-soutaicho ni un Jushiro desaprobador... no existe su actual soutaicho Kyoraku.

-así que ¿Quién quiere ser el primero?- sonríe como si no prometiera el dolor o infierno en un solo movimiento.

XXXXX

Ahora con memorias no hay un sendero de sangre a su paso.

Es triste, era más libre antes de recordar... saciar esa constante sed de sangre en cada oportunidad... poner en su lugar insectos aún era un deporte, pero se abstenía de matarlos por ese grillete como sanador que ahora se aferra como un síndrome potente.

Aunque aún tiene la tranquilidad, la calma y consuelo de este pasado distante.

Retsu viaja entre continentes con facilidad sin molestarse en trivialidades como fronteras o conflictos... ahora es como si fuera una brisa libre sin esas iniciales intenciones de encontrar a un rival capaz de derrotarla.

De darle significado a la matanza.

Ese alguien está en otro mundo se percata, Zaraki es y siempre será el niño que la derribo para usurpar su nombre así que no hay necesidad de buscar un remplazo... algo que seguro no encontraría en este vasto mundo.

Por el momento se dedica a encontrar la forma o motivo por el que llego ahí, puede buscar respuestas en el gran culto que ha intentado reclutarla desde el momento en que comenzó a caminar por esas tierras, tal vez esté dándoles mucho crédito pero si su instinto no le falla... es el mejor lugar para comenzar.

Rastrearlos es algo difícil, no fue su especialidad eso fue más para la segunda división o Jushiro... el viaje no se extiende lo suficiente hasta encontrarlo en las profundidades de un prestigioso imperio.

El palacio está tranquilo cuando aterriza en uno de sus hermosos patios, aun la sangre se puede olfatear en el aire y las consecuencias de una guerra civil se están resolviendo con facilidad pero dejando una grave falta de seguridad que aprovechara.

Fácilmente llega a la localidad en las profundidades del edificio, es una zona de difícil acceso que no se molestó en pasar limpiamente... con su cabello nuevamente suelto en símbolo de su personalidad más grotesca, la sangre dibuja su arma y el mármol se mancha con destreza.

No se convierten en muñecos así que esa es una evidencia importante que llego en verdad al objetivo verdadero.

Pasa a través de un arco lujoso con la elegancia de su capitanía, sonríe indulgente al atrapar la mirada de sorpresa de quienes no se dieron cuenta de su presencia... pero la líder, aquella que está sentada en el trono en medio de ese círculo de personas con turbantes parece haberla esperado con una sonrisa de bienvenida que pudiera rivalizar en falsedad con la propia.

Es una niña atrapada, puede sentir aquella joven alma eclipsada gritar en auxilio debajo de ese poder desconocido.

-Vaya, que grosería- sonríe agitando su espada para limpiarla de sangre, dando pasos pequeños pero fuertes a través de ese círculo de súbditos que parecen congelados a órdenes de su señora -Espero no interrumpir- sonríe al llegar justo en medio pero abierto a posibles rutas de acceso.

-No esperaba tu visita, singularidad- admite sentada limpiamente en el trono como si tuviera el poder -¿Vienes a unírtenos?- pregunta.

-¿Has visto el camino de sangre?- regresa con la misma serenidad de la casual conversación -me temo que debo negar nuevamente si es el caso que no es obvio que no vengo aquí con benignas intenciones-

Ambas se sonríen segundos.

-Deseo preguntas, antes de empezar- Retsu inicia con una sonrisa paciente mal dibujada -¿Eres tú el responsable de mi venida a este lugar?- pregunta suavemente.

El rostro de Hakuei se tuerce en confusión que disfraza rápidamente.

Pero Unohana lo atrapa lo suficiente para ser una respuesta firme que la amarga lo suficiente para considerar demoler el lugar con su mero peso -ya veo, entonces ¿iniciamos?-

La danza fue mortal entre los diferentes objetivos que crecían, odia que la niña se aparte del camino como una damisela o un observador pero Retsu es paciente... corta... golpea... fulmina... despedaza... todo en un vaivén, en una muestra de disciplina que no desperdicia movimientos.

Su reiatsu se enciende aplastando y golpeando... su sonrisa salvaje crece entre la estela de su cabello negro... se mancha de sangre con facilidad, el piso cruje los pilares se cuartean y cada pedazo de este escondite amenaza con caer bajo su peso.

¿Qué pensaran los de arriba? Seguro un terremoto o alguna consecuencia de la guerra.

Kenpachi burbujea libremente ahora con memorias en una sensación adictiva, Unohana casi tuerce sus finos rasgos en algo cruel conforme aplasta a sus contendientes en sus burdos intentos de lo que llaman aquí magia.

Entonces ve una mariposa negra, piensa en las Jigokucho que usan en el seiretei distrayéndola un poco del dolor de extrañar su casa... vienen más a sus espaldas, apenas salta fuera del alcance de una mandíbula dibujada en negro del contendiente que parece encontrar su momento para entrar.

Aprende de primera mano que la magia de gravedad es una molestia... también que este parasito que se llama Arba dibuja una espada con experiencia que pudiera rivalizar con un capitán... sonríe, Retsu en verdad sonríe cuando se percata que eso quería en su momento de amnesia.

Pero la bruja es engañosa, sucia en sus trucos y peligrosa con su espada.

Ambas son antiguas, pero para desgracia de la capitana... Arba es aún más vieja que el mundo mismo.

XXXXX

La oscuridad de la gran falla consume todo en su entorno, sumido a tantos kilometros el sol se pierde y las sombras crecen hasta intimidar... son pocos los que se aventuran en sus territorios algunos no salen, otros regresan con la boca cerrada en su mayoría fanalis... pero hay alguien que lo cuida.

Una pequeña casa que desentona por brillar con luz propia, hecha de madera de arquitectura sencilla con algunas plantas adornando su fachada.

Yunnan se asoma desde la ventana mirando el mundo con sus ojos cansados -El exterior esta cambiando, Señorita Unohana- dice conversacional mirando profundamente los sucesos que se desarrollan como si estuvieran sucediendo fuera de sus dominios.

Dentro con un aire maternal, la vagabunda sin división ni propósito mira a su anfitrión con paciencia y serenidad... como si aquel grillete de la cuarta estuviera instalado ahora de manera constante -El mundo siempre cambia, Joven Yunnan- le recuerda con sabiduría -Cualidades de los mortales-

El viajero mira a su invitado con una discreta sonrisa, esos años que lo torturan no pesan mucho porque palidecen ante la experiencia de la dama... aun cuando al conocerla no le agrado del todo por su naturaleza destructiva que amenazaba el mundo... ha cambiado.

Sigue brillando como animal salvaje en esas pupilas azules, pero es controlado... como si aquel objetivo de sangre ya no fuera su prioridad.

Yunnan apenas logro sacarla del escenario sangriento que monto en las profundidades del imperio Kou, inculpada y catalogada como un criminal de alto rango para el nuevo mundo, el heraldo de la muerte es buscada... siempre lo sera... sobretodo si es una entidad sin lealtad a ningún rey.

Menos a Sinbad.

Capaz de obligar a la antigua Arba de rodillas.

El magi le dio cobijo en su pequeña casa al fondo de la gran falla, también le ayuda a mantener mas sano el cuerpo de Alibaba y le gusta, porque solo se volvería mas loco de lo que ya esta.

Se ajusta el sombrero regresando su vista a la ventana, el mundo ahora esta en el poder de Sinbad y le preocupa.

-Tener miedo no es debilidad... enfrentarlo es fortaleza- susurra Retsu a sabiendas pasando sus manos iluminadas para restablecer el flujo de sangre, algo difícil considerando que el cuerpo que trata esta vivo.

El magi solo no voltea, mira con tristeza ciertos eventos sucediendo en Sindria y lanza un tortuoso suspiro... era mejor prepararse, predice que tendrán refugiados próximamente.

XXXXX

FIN DEL ONESHOT.

Parece más como el principio de algo más, pero bueno ya veremos en el futuro.

Muuy en el futuro como otros tantos.

Ojala hubiera mas historias de magi... que no sea yaoi ni que se centre en romance ¿pido mucho? por supuesto, sobretodo cuando soy exigente con la redacción y la lógica de la historia (como choques culturales, raciales, políticos, manipulaciones).

Bueno, solo esto es un FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS A MI! Y A MI HERMANA TAMBIÉN.

Neah20 fuera...


End file.
